Trip down memory lane
by allanarcher777
Summary: With their child moments from being born, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne look back at their past and what led up to their current situation. (One-shot. Rated T just in case. Written to celebrate my favorite ship on Valentine's Day!)


**Hey everybody. Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Now before I start this story, I have to make an announcement. Due to offlinr, real world complications, my updates for stories are going to be a bit scarce for a while. But I really wanted to do this little number after being inspired by something else on the internet. So I set some time aside specifically to make sure I got this one done on time.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Nervous. A word often used to describe when a person is emotionally uncomfortable about certain circumstances. To say that Lincoln Loud was nervous about seeing his wife, Ronnie Anne, in labor, lying in a hospital bed, at the mercy of a doctor dressed in a teal medical gown, was a massive understatement. Nevertheless, he tried his best to stay strong. "Don't worry, honey. You're doing great. Just keep pushing, and don't forget to breathe." He reassured.

Ronnie Anne groaned in pain. "Lincoln, I have no idea how your mother was willing to go through with this experience so many times. It's torture!" The Latina exclaimed. Lincoln reached over and gently grabbed his wife's hand.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Lincoln said in an attempt to calm her down. Another wave of pain hit Ronnie Anne and she growled in both discomfort and frustration.

"Why aren't they coming out? I swear I'm going to get an ulcer." She complained. The doctor looked over at the couple and cleared his throat.

"Alright Mrs. Loud. Just stay calm and keep pushing." The doctor instructed.

"Stay calm? I am going through the agony of child birth right now. Don't tell me to stay calm!" Ronnie Anne aggressively retorted before letting out another pained moan. Her hold on Lincoln's hand tightened as a quiet crunch occurred beneath their notice. The white haired man winced from the pain and a tear leaked out from one of his eyes.

'That's going to need another doctor to look at.' Lincoln thought as he powered through the pain. Amidst the anguish he was suffering from the potential loss of his hand, an idea came to him. "Sweetie, what if I took your mind off of the pain somehow?" He offered. Ronnie Anne let out a hollow laugh.

"Yeah, no offense Lincoln. But how can you possibly distract me from THIS?" She emphasized with a wave of her spare arm and another deep breath. Lincoln paused as he thought about what his wife said, trying to think of something to take some of the stress out of their situation. Then, Lincoln thought of something.

"Do you remember our first date?" He quickly asked. Ronnie Anne paused and looked at her husband incredulously.

"Really? You're asking me something like that now? The doctor is right in front of us." She reminded as her eyes darted to the physician in question. The doctor looked away for a moment and began a whistle as if to say 'Don't mind me.'

"Sorry. It was just the first thing that popped into my head." Lincoln apologized. Ronnie Anne then felt another surge of pain hit her. "Ronalda!" Lincoln shouted in concern. The Latina groaned again before panting.

"On second thought, go ahead." Ronnie Anne relented. "I'm pretty sure you took me out to dinner at Giovanni Chang's instead of your father's restaurant because you didn't want him embarrassing you." She recalled. Lincoln laughed nervously in response.

"Yeah, but he wasn't the one I was afraid of. It was my sisters that I was concerned about." He sighed. "That's why I was so secretive about where we were eating." Ronnie Anne could barely suppress a laugh.

"Was that why you were such a nervous wreck the whole time?" She teased, causing Lincoln to blush and the doctor to quietly chuckle to himself.

"I wasn't that nervous."

"Sure you weren't." Ronnie Anne countered. Lincoln scoffed.

"Well, I still feel it was a good night. At least until we left and found my little sisters eavesdropping on us." He exclaimed. "They might have even gotten away with it if I hadn't gone back to leave a tip."

"I think we can agree having our second date over in my town was a step in the right direction, right?" Ronnie Anne asked. Lincoln laughed. "Oh, what's so funny?" His wife asked, in an upset voice.

"Because that night was your turn to be nervous." Lincoln answered. "Your family is great and all. But if your Aunt Frida had taken one more picture of us, I swear I was going to go blind." Lincoln paused and a small grin crept onto his face. "Glad I didn't though. Because you looked even more beautiful than you did on the first date." Ronnie Anne blushed and turned her head to the side.

"Well, I still feel it was a little much. We were going to the movies, but Carlota gives me big crimson dress and made me look like I was going to a ballroom." Lincoln couldn't drop his smile.

"Unexpected, but far from unpleasant." His statement managed to get Ronnie Anne to chuckle a little.

"If the look on your face was any indication." The remark earned a small snicker from the doctor, who quickly silenced himself with a fake cough when the couple looked at him. Ronnie Anne let out a small hiss and recoiled pain again. Lincoln pat the top of her hand and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, honey. You're doing great." Ronnie Anne groaned and then started to breathe heavily.

"Why does this kid not want to come out?" She growled as the pain became worse. Lincoln bit his lower lip and started to sweat nervously.

'Come on, Loud. Think of something to distract your wife!' Eventually, another memory came to him. "Do you remember Valentine's Day, 2 years ago?" He asked. Ronnie Anne glanced back at Lincoln again. "The one I spent the whole day searching all over for a good present for you." The pale haired man reminisced. Ronnie Anne smiled as the memory came back to her.

"The fact you got me a new skateboard over something cheesy like a bouquet or perfume was what really made the day for me. You know me so well." She praised. The couple was silent as they simply looked back on the memory together. Then, Ronnie Anne screamed loudly, an immense pain overtaking her. The couple's trip down memory lane instantly ended.

"Mrs. Loud, I can see the head. Give me one more push!" The doctor ordered. Lincoln grabbed Ronnie Anne's arm with both hands.

"You're almost there, honey. Push. Push!" He encouraged as Ronnie Anne practically roared from the pain. When she stopped, the room became borderline silent save for two sounds. One was the sound of Ronnie Anne's exhausted breathing. The other was the sound of a crying infant. The doctor looked back up at the couple while holding a small child in his arms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud., congratulations." The doctor said calmly as he handed the baby over to the parents. Ronnie Anne cradled the infant and immediately began to shed a tear.

"They're beautiful." Lincoln whispered. As the couple looked upon their child, Lincoln noticed the doctor staring at them. The white haired man cleared his throat. "Doctor, could we have a minute alone please?"

"Of course sir." The doctor complied as he turned around and went out through the door, leaving the couple alone with their new child. Lincoln's gaze shifted back over to the baby, more specifically, the top of their head. He chuckled a little bit. "White hair? I thought for sure your hair color would have been the dominant gene." He joked. Ronnie Anne hugged the child lightly and the baby soon started to stop crying and calm down.

"This is officially one of the happiest moments in my life." She confessed. Lincoln raised an eyebrow as curiosity took hold.

"What do you mean 'one of'?" He asked.

"Well, I hold a special spot for the day a certain Lame-O proposed." She admitted. Lincoln looked at his wife and his cheeks started to turn pink. "You were acting super weird when you invited me to the park. Then you told me you had something important you wanted to discuss." Lincoln smiled as the memory came back.

"I was nervous about what you would say. So I thought it would be easier to just play it simple. I honestly heard my heartbeat in my ears while you were looking at the ring." Ronnie Anne slowly leaned against her husband's shoulder. As she did, Lincoln saw the smiling face of the infant in her arms. Seeing their child rest peacefully in his wife's arms, Lincoln could think of a single sentence to convey his feelings.

"I'm so happy you said yes."

* * *

**Well, this was really fun to do. Though, I am a little unsure of the execution. If anyone has critique, feel free to give it to me in the reviews.**

**Regardless of reception, with this off my to do list, I can start part 2 of the Sound Barrier's current episode. And hopefully sneak in other things to keep you entertained. (Guardians of Great Lakes mini-sodes are an option. But not sure if its the best one considering the Sound Barrier is in the middle of something. Would anyone be cool with that?)**

**I hope you have a great Valentine's Day, however you decide to spend it!**


End file.
